


A Tainted Diamond

by MistakenAngel



Category: Ala ad-Din | Aladdin (Fairy Tale), Aladdin (1992), Aladdin (2019), Aladdin: The Animated Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistakenAngel/pseuds/MistakenAngel
Summary: What if Princess Jasmine never loved Aladdin? What if she was secretly working alongside Jafar the entire time, and he needed her help to retrieve the magic lamp from the so called 'diamond in the rough?' Here is my take on what would have happened if Jasmine was not as good as she seemed, and it was all to usurp the crown of Sultana from her father Sultan Malmood, because he was weak in the eyes of his ambitious daughter and her secret lover the Grand Vizir Jafar...
Relationships: Aladdin/Jasmine (Disney), Jafar/Jasmine (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

One: The Legend

There is an old legend of the desert that states that there is a Cave of Wonders where all the riches of King Solomon have been hidden under the Arabic desert for centuries after his reign. Within this mythical cave of treasures, a magical lamp with the spirit of a true dijinn, or genie, resided, because Solomon imprisoned this spirit for refusing to grant the King more wisdom, powers, and knowledge than he was given by his Creator.

Many travelers and magi have sought after this Cave of Wonders, but few have ever found it, until an ambitious, powerful magi named Jafar found the Eye of Agrabah within the Royal treasury upon his appointment to the position of Grand Vizir after many, many sacrifices, and scheming in Sultan Malmood's court.

He had, of course, heard of the Legend of the Cave of Wonders, but until this moment, he had no way of getting into that damned cave. Until he held the golden scarab in his hands, and felt the residual effects of its power, he had thought that his life ambition would come to naught: to finally retrieve the magical lamp of Solomon.

So it is that our story begins, and it is where a Princess and a Grand Vizir ride deep into the desert to hopefully, retrieve the Lamp of Solomon at long last...


	2. No Entrance

Jafar

Iago, his servant since he was nine, who was able to shapeshift into a parrot, flew a few feet ahead of him and Jasmine as they rode deep into the Qatar desert. They could have used one horse, naturally, and rode pillion, but devoted to him as the Princess was, convention would not permit her to do more than forgo her usual escort of ladies for this delicate mission.

He stopped his black stallion and pulled out his compass. Jasmine pulled up beside him, and asked, "Is something wrong, love?"

He sighed. "Due East. If we ride any further east we will end up in the Dead Lands. I would soon avoid that, and spare you that Allah forsaken wasteland."

Jasmine smirked, "Since when are you pious?"

He smirked. "Good point. A figure of speech, kitten, nothing more. I'm afraid that we have to use the Scarab, rather than going by mere mentions of fact in the writings."

She agreed. "Yes, too true. Go ahead. I have a need to rest my back and legs, and lie under the stars tonight with you."

He stamped down his amorous thoughts; it had much too long since they first made tentative steps to becoming lovers. Restraint was not something that was in Jafar's nature, normally. But this was the Princess of Agrabah, and he had been searching for a night full of stars to have her after his many years of secretly courting her. Since she blossomed into womanhood six years ago, she had become breathtaking in her beauty. He had been genuinely shocked to discover how much she wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

He took out the two golden pieces of the golden Scarab. It's ruby eyes sparkled in the faint light of the weak moonlight. _Well, here goes nothing. It's either use the divining tool, or go back to the palace empty handed._ He put the two pieces of the Scarab together, and it fit together like two perfect jigsaw pieces. It began to glow, and fly out of his hands.

The Scarab directed them to the West, and he shouted, "After it!"

Jasmine did not have to be told twice, she kicked her heels into her mare's sides, and they sprinted deep into the desert. They rode fifty miles more before the Scarab hovered over a huge mound in the desert. Jafar felt the magical energies.

Iago shifted into his human form. He was a skinny, ugly man with a face scarred by the pox, and a mouth just as foul as a fish wife, or a pirate. "It's about fucking time I can walk around!" He complained. "I hope this bullshit scheme of yours works, Jafar. Or else, we've come a long ass way for nothing."

"Silence!" Jafar ordered. "Patience, Iago. Soon, we will be inside the Cave, and that wretched Lamp will be mine at last."

Iago huffed. "Yes, well, the sooner I get paid, the sooner you can dip your snake into your tart."

"Would you like for me to ensure that you have neither a tongue, nor man parts, slave?" Jasmine demanded. "Silence yourself, or I will make you."

Jafar chuckled. Gods, he loved her. He had known that little fact for some time, but he never had the courage to tell her. Hearts and feelings were a mystery to him. Sex and seduction were things he knew well, and although he was not a conventionally handsome man, he liked to think that he possessed some charm to be able to entice women into his bed for a night.

Iago shifted into his bird form and landed on Jafar's left shoulder. Jasmine rolled her eyes, and sheathed the practical dagger at her hips. The Scarab dropped into the large mound of sand, and became first a large, mountainous sand dune, then it formed a huge tiger's head, and the gold Scarab formed its eyes.

A light from the Cave below in its mouth formed stairs that went down into the depths of the Qatar desert. "WHO DISTURBS MY SLUMBER?" The tiger headed guardian rumbled in a deep voice.

Jasmine dismounted from her horse, and executed a graceful curtsy, even though she wore peasant clothing. She cleared her throat, and said in ringing tones, "It is I, Jasmine el Malmood, Princess of Agrabah, who demand that you allow us entrance into the Cave of Wonders."

The cave guardian eyed her sharply and then laughed. "FOOLISH WITCH. YOUR HEART BELIES YOUR OUTWARD BEAUTY. SEEK OUT THE ONE WORTHY TO ENTER THE CAVE. A...DIAMOND IN THE ROUGH, SO TO SPEAK. BRING HIM HERE, AND MAYBE, JUST MAYBE, THE LAMP SHALL BE USED IN THE RIGHT HANDS."

The cave sank into the sand, and the golden Scarab appeared on the surface of the sands once again. Iago flew over, landed, and collected them. He dropped them into Jafar's hand, and he stored them away in his knapsack within his robes.

They would be returning to the palace emptyhanded, after all. But at least the trip was not an entire waste, because only one may enter this Cave. He looked to the Princess beside him. Oh yes, if the boy they were looking for was like most young men, the sight of a beautiful girl would make him do just about anything in order to get into her skirts. He made a mental note to ask her to do this one thing for him for their personal cause. But first...yes, the problem of Iago's retirement. He could afford no loose ends in this plan, after all.

"Iago, shift," Jafar ordered, using magic. The parrot shifted, and he lifted his schimitar. "Me and Jasmine thank you for your loyal service, but now...well, we can afford no loose ends in this plan of ours. Kitten?"

Jasmine unsheathed her daggers, and with sexy, cat-like grace, she sliced the man's throat from ear to ear before Iago could object. Then Jafar beheaded him with his sword with one fell stroke of his sword. Iago's head went flying twenty feet from the horses, and his body twitched and fell in one quick succession, his blood coating the pristine, white sands around them.

Their hands found one another's, and he laced his fingers through hers. Their eyes met, and that was when they grabbed one another and kissed hard. There was nothing gentle, or loving about this as teeth scraped against lips, and tongues darted into one another's mouths. He ground his hard on into her hips, and Jasmine moaned into his mouth.

She pulled away, and said, her voice husky with desire, "When we make camp I want you to be my first, Jafar."

He smiled. "Are you sure you want to risk your honor to give your virtue to me, Princess?"

Jasmine stroked his cheek. "I'm sure. I'm tired of being seen as a child, my snake. Please do this for me. Even if my old fool of a father marries me to some idiot, it will always be your cock I think of inside of me night after night."

He kissed her with more tenderness then. "I believe that I can be of service to you in this."

Jasmine mounted her horse. "Oh, I know. The court rumors say you are quite experienced."

"Well, then we best be off," Jafar said, mounting his horse with the ease of long practice. "It is a most auspicious time for love tonight, and I would not squander it."

"Agreed. Let us be off."

And so the unlikely, and very secret couple, rode off, and after making camp in an oasis twenty miles within the kingdom of Agrabah, they stopped to make camp, have dinner, and it was this night that he took the Princess as his secret bride under the laws of Magic itself...


	3. Starfilled Love

Jasmine

I could see the lights of my father's kingdom in the far distance, glittering like precious jewels in the light. My kingdom, but only if I marry who my father the Sultan wants. My stomach turns at the thought. I have tried many times to refuse all offers of marriage based on 'legitimate excuses,' but of course, they are just that: excuses. Sure, some of them were handsome and charming, but I feel nothing for them.

I set up my tent, and started cooking the snakes I had killed earlier. Jafar came back and took off his black turban after watering and tying up the horses. No one knows that he actually has lovely, wavy black hair that he keeps bound up tightly underneath his black state turban, but me. I suppose he never shows off his hair, because it makes him appear less intimidating, but I love touching it in private, it's so soft.

"I still cannot get over your self reliance, Princess," He commented, taking his rattlesnake off of the spit. I took mine off as well, and carefully eat between the boney spines of its scales.

I giggle. "Hey, just because I'm a Princess doesn't mean that I'm completely helpless."

"Nor would I want you to be," Jafar said. "But I must ask a favor of you, about this so called 'diamond in the rough,' the Cave guardian wants."

I sighed. "I'm not sleeping with him if that's what you're after."

He laughed. "Oh, nothing like that. But he doesn't know that your heart lies elsewhere. Need I remind you of our plans?"

I smile coldly. Oh yes, the plan: to usurp my idiotic father who is five going on seventy. When not 'attending,' to his meetings of Lords, he is off playing with his bizarre toys, and riding the animals in the Royal zoo. In his prime, my father was a good Sultan, remarkably just as rulers go, but as he grew older, he became simple minded and incompetent. As a woman, I have no real say in how my own kingdom is run...but in my marriage choice. Oh yes, I had much power in who I chose to rule alongside me. Jafar was the best and only choice in my mind. Not only was he fiercely intelligent and cunning, but he had a head for leadership, and he was gorgeous.

"No, I don't need a reminder," I finally said. _And if you betray me, I know places on a human body where I could slice into and no doctor could save you._ "But what angers me is that the Cave guardian specifically requested a boy. How very sexist."

"I need that sapphire on your father's hand to be able to swirl the sands of the hour glass. My last sapphire broke due to Iago's negligence," Jafar answered.

"Ah, so that was the reason for his death," I surmised. "Clever of you to bring him with us, rather than let Abdullah, the executioner handle it."

Jafar winked, his black eyes glittering with amusement. "Yes, I taught you well. I doubt any pampered Prince could understand how...cold you can be, my fierce pussycat."

I drink out of my water canteen, and come to sit by him. "Ah yes, a most unlikely pairing, a cat and a snake. But can I trust you to keep that cobra staff of yours far away from my eyes?"

Jafar stroked my cheek, and traced my lips with his thumb. "You can. When we rule side by side, I want all of Agrabah to see how we will set this kingdom to rights once again."

I smiled. "Good. Then I will seduce this boy that the guards will capture. He will take you to the cave, and once the lamp is in our possession, well, then the world will bow to our feet, or suffer the consequences."

"To ultimate power," Jafar toasted, holding up his canteen of water.

"To ultimate power," I chimed, clicking my canteen against his as we drank. Once we were done eating, we retired to our tent, and it was there where we began to kiss.

He kissed along my neck as he undressed me, teasing one breast and then the other with his tongue.

"I want to see you," I ordered. "Please let me see you, Jafar."

Jafar held my hands against his chest, kissing them gently. "Patience, Princess. All in good time. I want this to be memorable for us both."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Oh, very well, proceed then."

We did not speak then as he eventually undressed me to the point that I was naked. He undressed himself, and he was very fit, and had not an ounce of fat on him. But when he showed me his back, I saw whip scars on it.

"Oh my gods," I said softly. "What happened to you, love?"

"I was whipped for desiring a Princess like yourself when I was younger, sixteen in fact," Jafar answered, averting his eyes from me when I touched each scar gently.

He cupped my face with his hand, and looked into my eyes. "Lie back, kitten. Let me show what my words cannot say."

I laid back, and I wondered at first, what he was going to do but when I felt him lick and kiss along my most intimate of places, I gasped at how good it felt. He inserted two fingers into my slick entrance, and began to pump it in and out of me as he worked his mouth along my folds, but when he began to tease that little bundle of flesh above my womanhood, that was when I felt a pleasure I have never felt before. I felt my wetness coat my thighs as I rode his fingers, and I moaned as I rode out my orgasm.

Jafar popped his head up, and gave his manhood a few strokes with my juices, and he poised himself at my entrance.

"Are you ready for this?"  
"Will it hurt?"  
"Yes."  
"Do you trust me?"

"Yes," I said without hesitation. He nodded, and I felt a sharp, stinging pain as I felt him fill me up inside.

He wrapped my legs around him, and he kissed me as he smoothed my hair back from my forehead. We stared into each other's eyes, and my heart flip flopped. I nodded for him to go on, and he began to move within me, slow at first, but as he picked up the pace of his thrusting, the initial pain of losing my virtue was overridden by sheer pleasure. None of my governesses ever said that sex would feel pleasurable. I was only expected to breed for my husband, not take any enjoyment or pleasure in it.

I ran my hands up and down his back as he thrust in and out of me, moaning from pleasure. Finally, he stiffened and I felt his warm seed coat my womb as he kissed me softly. He pulled out of me, and we both lay staring up at the tent ceiling as we came down from the high of what we just did.

"Jafar?"  
"Hmm?"

"Why can't you tell me you love me?" I asked. "I know that you do."

He turned to face me, and he played with my hair idly as he said, "Jasmine I...It's hard for me, you know that. Do I not show you everyday how I feel for you?"

I kissed him lightly. "Yes. But a girl likes to hear it from her lover once in a while. I know you hate everything else but me, and maybe Rajah."

Jafar chuckled. "Rajah is a beautiful, loyal cat, just like you. You know that the world has not always been kind to me, kitten. My father squandered the family wealth, and skipped out on me and my mother when I was five. I survived and did what I had to survive. If I had not fallen for Princess Fatima of Syria, I might have been Grand Vizir there. But luckily, your father saw my worth, and promoted me."

"Was she beautiful?"

Jafar kissed my forehead, and then lips softly. "Not as much as you. She was a little more...curvy, shall we say? But for a young lad, I liked that. Then I met you and...you stole my heart. I love you."

I kissed him deeply, and he responded, and we ended up making love again before going to sleep after we were done. Tomorrow, I would be back in my gilded cage, but for these brief span of hours, I was only a young woman sleeping in a tent in her lover's arms, and there was not any other place that I would rather be than right here in this very moment, because I believed that one day we would not have to hide our love ever again from the world at large...


	4. A Gilded Cage

Jasmine

I woke up in Jafar's arms, and at first, I didn't know where I was, but then I remembered the mission we went on, and what we did. I looked under the thin covers covering us, and I realized that we were both naked. I sat up with a start, my hair making a dark curtain around my face. 

Jafar yawned, and looked up at me. "Oh, good morning, kitten. I think you realized by now that we aren't back at the palace."

"Yes, I gathered that. What do we do now that you've deflowered me?" I asked. 

Jafar fixed me with his sexy smirk, and kissed me lightly. "Marry when the time is right. Can you pretend to be appalled at the idea of marrying me?"

I giggled, and then assumed a disgusted face. "Oh, but father the law is wrong! I refuse to marry such a repulsive conjurer! Please, there must be some other way to fulfill the law!"

Jafar laughed. "Good girl. And I will pretend to be surprised at 'finding,' " He made quotation marks with his fingers, "The clause in the law that states that you have to marry me if no suitable Princes can be found who will accept your suit."

"Yes, but in secret..."  
Jafar pulled me on to his lap, and I discovered that he was hard as a rock. "Oh, in secret," He impaled me on his length, and I cried out. "Oh, in secret we will be as we should be."

I ground my hips into him, riding up and down on him. He helped me by guiding my hips with his hands, and teased my nipples with his teeth. I picked up the pace of my rocking back and forth on him as I relished having so much power over this powerful, self contained man. Soon, we were both sweating and kissing passionately as I took him fast and hard. I felt my inner walls tighten on his cock, and I screamed out his name as I came. He soon followed, and we kissed slowly and almost lazily as we finished. 

"I love you, my snake."

"And I you, kitten. But we should bathe, and leave before it gets too hot to travel comfortably," Jafar pointed out. 

The early morning sun was coming out, and we bathed in the waters of the oasis, and once we were dressed, we meditated for a bit before preparing to leave for Agrabah. I hated my peasant clothing, it itched, but it was essential that my face and hair was covered up to sneak back into the palace. 

The crowds in the marketplace were heavy, and I had to occasionally slap passerby people who were begging for handouts. Jafar and I rode through the city, and I looked up at the glittering palace with dismay. Yes, it was a beautiful, opulent building, and I lived a life most girls would dream of, but it was a gilded cage, nothing more. 

Jafar caught my eye as I looked up at the place I was born into, and would likely die in as well; it was a depressing, sobering thought. 

"It won't always be a prison for you, kitten," He whispered in my ear. "We can have other palaces once your father is dethroned."

I grinned at him, relieved by his words. Yes, our plan had to succeed, everything depended on it, after all. I could not afford to allow my father to choose some idiotic man to rule over me and this whole damn kingdom. I would rather choke on dates than do that. 

Jafar led me to a secret entranceway to the stables, and he tossed the reins to a waiting stableboy who ran to do the Grand Vizir's bidding. 

A guard spotted us, and was about to question Jafar about the peasant girl with him. But Jafar whipped out his gold cobra staff, and hypnotized the man. "You will say nothing about this to no one," Jafar commanded. 

"Yes, sir," The guard said, his voice slightly drugged. He tucked his staff away, and we continued down the familiar hallways until we came to my bedchamber. We went into a secret passageway, and my ladies were up going about their duties. Some were lazing about, and I sighed in exasperation over that. Well, some bitches never learned the easy way. 

"I meant to show you that I found a passage from my room to yours," Jafar informed me. 

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Oh? And will you be busy tonight with your experiments? I don't think I'm ready giving up on more of your...intimate instructions."

Jafar smiled, a warm one he only used with me. "Good gods, my pussycat has become quite insatiable. What in the world have I created?"

I played with the curly end of his goatee, and said, "Well, I'm hoping it's an indication that I now value that part of you as well as the culmination of our plans to have a better kingdom once the old fool is away. When will we know what flea bitten peasant has to be the one to retrieve the Lamp from the Cave of Wonders?"

He caressed my face, and traced my lips with his thumb. "As soon as I have the Royal sapphire. I should acquire it by this afternoon, so not to worry. You get some rest. Oh, but first, I want to show you the passage."

He kissed my forehead, and he led me down two corridors until he opened the passage to his opulent black and red bedroom. I loved the dark theme and ambiance of the bedroom. I laid on his bed, and nearly sank into its plushiness. 

"I wish I could sleep here, my bed is too airy," I pouted playfully.

Jafar kissed me, nibbling on my lower lip, and kissed down my neck, and kissed first one breast then the other through the rough fabric. "Yes, a pity. But now we can visit each other in secret," He pointed out. "I have work to do, pussycat, but if I am not too tired, I can visit you."

I played with the folds on his robe. "I would like that. But what if my ladies see something?"

Jafar smirked. "Loose lips sink ships, you know that, love."

I nodded, understanding. "Of course, my snake. I will take that advice to heart."

"Good. Until then, Princess," He said, and as we parted his kissed my hand. I walked through the secret passageway with my heart fluttering. None of my suitors had ever managed to do that, but then again, I didn't sleep with them either. 

I went to my chambers, and began rattling orders off to my ladies. I undressed, and demanded that they lay out my teal outfit. "Burn these rags. I won't have them in my sight again. Is that understood?"

"But...my lady?" An idiotic maid began to ask. "W-Where were you last night?"

I glared at the girl, and she immediately began to recoil in fear as I took out my knives, and quick as lightning, I slashed at her belly first, and then her neck. She screamed as she grabbed at her neck. 

"Pick this shit up off of my floor," I ordered sharply. "Do it! Or the same thing will be done to you."

"Y-Yes, Princess," My other ladies chimed. They quickly ran to obey my orders. I drew a bath in my tub, and when it was warm, I got in and bathed. I imagined Jafar's strong hands massaging the kinks out of my neck, and his big cock slipping inside of me as we sat in the bathtub. I smiled. 

I trailed my hand down to between my legs. I began to touch myself and roll my clit between my fingers as I slid two fingers inside of my slit. I remembered how good it felt with the vizir buried balls deep inside of me. I picked up the pace of my fingers pumping in and out of me. I moaned, and reached my peak, but it wasn't the same. He was right: he had made me insatiable, I don't know. I just know that sex with him was incredible. But then again, I had no real other point of reference, him being my first man. 

I finished my bath, and drained the tub. I dried off, and dressed in my teal outfit, and got ready for my day. What day? It was exceedingly rare that I was allowed to go out and do anything. No, I would only emerge when it was time to eat. 

I went out to the courtyard gardens, and played with Rajah, and his mate Ramah. She had just given birth to new tiger cubs seven weeks ago, and they were so cute. I hated having to kill one of my maids, but it was only because of the inconvenience of having to demonstrate my colder side. Thank the gods, that I could be myself around Jafar, or I would truly go crazy in this place. 

When I grew bored with playing with my pets, I decided to go read in the library until it was time to eat. When I did go down to eat, my father was there, and Jafar was chatting away with the other lords, and acting as cold towards everyone else as I was. My father was playing with his toy dolls on his chair, and talking only with his 'friends.'

Evening fell, and Jafar didn't return to me until it was late. We were both too tired to get intimate so we ended up snuggling in bed together, and that was how we slept for the very first time in the palace, and how it soon became apparent that I needed ladies who wouldn't slip away to blab to my father about my supposed loose behavior with men...


	5. The Street Rat

Aladdin

The guards were shouting and chasing him through the streets yet again. He prided himself on being an excellent thief...most of the time, but he had the rotten luck of having to steal a loaf of bread from Abdul's stall. Abdul was an old, shrewd businessman, and he had the nasty of chopping your arm off if you so much as looked at his wares with an acquisitive eye.

Well, it had not been his idea to steal from the old prick's store, but Abu's, his pet monkey. A famine recently from Egypt had made it impossible to get any really decent food lately, but whatever food he stole he gave some to starving children, or older people in the city. He was a regular bleeding heart, and that was his main problem, according to his mother. She was always telling him to have more ambition, and make a name for himself, maybe try for a position in the Royal court as a jester or something since he had Abu with him as his monkey. But he preferred to help the poor of Agrabah by stealing for the greater good.

He was going to do just that when the famine hit, and then in good conscience, he felt that he couldn't go work for the same class of people who continued to get richer, while the poor suffered for their excesses. Especially, the Princess, who was said to be the most beautiful woman in Arabia. But he also heard some troublesome rumors that she was not as kind as her face.

Aladdin shook himself of these thoughts, many of which centered on things that were far above his understanding. He had moments to jump to the next rooftop to get away from the guards.

He found a pole, and vaulted across, and then flipping out of the way of them throwing their spears at him. _Why are they trying to kill me?? All I did was steal a loaf of bread and some dates to snack on through the day._

Abu warned him of swords coming his way, and he swerved out of the way just in time.

"Thanks, buddy," He said to his friend. Abu screeched a thank you. After four years, Aladdin could pretty much figure out what his best friend was saying to him.

He jumped into an alleyway, and the guards ran past. The bread was pretty much smashed, but it was still edible. He wished that he had some water to wash it down with, but he knew where he could find some later. There were two kids looking through a dumpster, and it reminded Aladdin of struggling to feed his younger sister Zoe before she died of the red lung disease. The boy and girl were clearly brother and sister, and Aladdin almost felt like crying.

He looked down at his half of the loaf of bread, and couldn't in good conscience eat it all now. He ate some of it, and then broke it up. "Go on," He said to the boy. "Go ahead and take it."

"Thank you, mister," The little girl said. The boy thanked him too, but Aladdin could tell that it was only because his sister was the more outgoing one; it had been the reverse for him and Zoe, but he was the older brother, after all.

Abu reluctantly gave up some of his bread as well. There was a sudden commotion from the streets, and crowds had gathered to watch a parade of well dressed officials and then a lavishly dressed peacock of a Prince approach the palace gates on a white horse as snobbish as his owner. Another Prince to court Princess Jasmine el Malmood.

A spectator sighed. "Another suitor for the Princess. She'll eat this one alive."

"How do you figure?" Aladdin asked.

The beefy man glanced at him, and shrugged, figuring he was of too little importance to understand the palace gossip. "I heard she was a bitch. Like evil and cold, boy, just like that wicked Grand Vizir. Oh, she's a beauty, but I heard she's sleeping with the man."

Aladdin's stomach turned at that. "She wouldn't do that, she's gotta be like pure for whoever marries her."

The beefy man laughed. "Uh huh. Sure, boy, whatever helps you sleep at night. But they're lovers, you mark my words."

One of the kids that Aladdin helped earlier ran out into the way of the Prince's horse. The horse shied in fright, and the Prince lifted his whip to strike at the child. Aladdin ran out and shielded the boy, and when the Prince whipped at the child, his whip struck his arm instead.

"Well, look at that Abu! It's not everyday you see a horse with two rear ends," Aladdin taunted.

The Prince sneered. "You are a worthless street rat. You were born a street rat, and you will die a street rat, and only your fleas will mourn you. Now, out of my way, peasant."

He shoved Aladdin into a pile of horse shit his horse just left on the street. Aladdin got up, and left the area before he caused any more trouble. He found a bathhouse, and was able to get cleaned up, and he was able to steal some food and water for him and his dying mother.

He hated what happened to those kids he helped, but what if he would always be worthless and of no use to anyone in the world. No, he had to be of some worth, right? As he laid down to sleep, he looked out at the big palace of Agrabah, and wondered if the grass was truly greener on the other side, because right now, he felt so utterly powerless to do anything to change his fate. But little did he know that his life was about to change forever, and all because of one beautiful peasant girl in the market place...


	6. Locating The Target

Jasmine

Over the weekend, Jafar had to work out when it would be posdible to enact our plan. The acquisition of my father's royal sapphire had been child's play with the cobra staff, and it was fascinating to watch Jafar work in his laboratory. Everything was neatly labeled and organized in his elegant, spidery handwriting, and every thing and object had a purpose to it. I knocked on his door in our secret code to let him know that it was me.

Jafar opened it, and I came in without a word. He wore his customary black robes of state, and turban, which intimidated me once when I did not know him well enough. But now, it didn't phase me one bit, he was simply my teacher and my lover.

"You asked to see me?" I asked him.

He looked up from a book of spells, and grinned. "Yes, do come in, kitten. I have been shown through the hour glass where our victim is located."

"If it's in Egypt or some other far flung place I'm going to be very pissed off, Jafar," I warned him. I was not in the mood to indulge my lover's more eccentric moods. My father had insisted that I take on yet more big cats for the animal menagerie this afternoon, and I had to ride the elephant all day for his childish amusement wearing a puffy gown so the court painters could depict me as some angel come to earth.

I found myself telling him about my day, and he sighed, nodding his head. "Oh, you won't be seeing the pyramids just yet, Princess," He said. "In fact, the boy that the Cave guardian is looking for is located right here in Agrabah in Flea Catcher Alley."

I shivered at that. "Gross. I'll be sure to have my daggers on me. Can you show the vision to me in the sands so that I know what he looks like at least?"

Jafar smiled knowingly. "I thought you might ask that, which is why I summoned you here."

"Lovely. Let's see it then."

Jafar made a big show of presentation, and despite my poor mood, I enjoyed watching him work. When he had my father's royal ring in the huge hour glass, the sands began to spiral, and swirl around until it formed the image of a young, dark haired man with a monkey of all things, try to evade the city guards as he carried his stolen loaf of bread in his arms. His face was rugged, fairly good looking, but in no way did his youth appeal to me. Still, I had expected someone ugly and totally repulsive.

Jafar had come up behind me and began to kiss along my neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. "Thoughts, kitten?"

"He's less ugly than I expected, but he is nothing compared to you, my snake," I said, kissing him. He captured one lip then the other, and then slipped his tongue in my mouth. I kissed him back, moaning into his mouth eagerly as he dipped one hand below the waistband of my silk pants, and began to stroke my pussy with expert strokes.

"Mmm," I purred. "I like. But I hardly think that the lab is an ideal spot for this, love."

Jafar chuckled into my hair. "Too true. Let me grab the ring and we can take this to my room. I have long since desired to have you in my bed."

"Good. Me too."  
He gave me a quick kiss. "I'll be right back."

He rushed up to the platform, and grabbed the Royal Sultan ring that had the seal engraved into the stone, no letter or official decree could be signed without it. He presented the ring to me and I slipped it on my thumb, since my father's fingers were so pudgy from him getting fat over the years.

Jafar and I retreated to his bedchamber where we began to kiss and make out, but just as we were about to make love, a knock came from the main door.

Jafar was suckling one of my nipples when the knock came. "You have got to be kidding me," He murmured. "My sincerest apologies, pussycat. I will be right back."

I kissed him lightly. "I will be here. Go ahead and answer it."

He threw his robe on over his nakedness, but I got a nice view of his perfect firm ass as he got out of bed. I undressed the rest of the way, and laid on my stomach, putting my legs up in the air, and crossing my ankles as I waited for Jafar to be finished with whatever the messenger or servant needed to tell him.

"...Fine," Jafar was saying. "I will certainly be on hand to assure his Majesty that the Princess is in very good hands, indeed."

I couldn't hear all that was being said, but apparently, someone saw that I wasn't in my bedchamber, and had run off and told my father about it. Lovely, now the old fool would worry needlessly about his 'pookie bear.'

Jafar slammed the door in the servant's face. He came back and said, "Well, do you want to go back right away and assure the Sultan his fears are groundless, or do you want to let him sweat a little?"

I giggled. "Let the old fool sweat a little. I certainly have not had enough of your snake lately."

Jafar giggled, all but ripping his robe off in order to get to me. He started to tickle me, and I squealed as he tickled me. I grabbed a pillow, and hit him with it. "Oh, that's it, it's war now, Princess."

I leapt up on the bed, and had a pillow in front of me to 'protect me.' "Engarde," I challenged.

Jafar laughed, grabbing a pillow. "I never back down from a challenge, you know that, so you're playing with fire."

"Come at me, sorceror."  
"Very well."

He struck me first, and I struck back, taking advantage of his footing like a good assassin as he trained me to be. But he held firm. "Nice try, kitten. You forget that I trained you."

"I'm still going to be in charge."  
He circled me stealthily, and when I went to hit him with the pillow again, he wrenched my hand behind my back, and attacked my lips. I struggled, and bit his lower lip almost hard enough to draw blood.

Jafar pulled back, smirking. "That's my pussycat: fiery and all mine. But I'm still going to be in control tonight."

I shoved at him, and picked up a pillow and smacked him to the bed. I then lost my footing, and we both giggled like little kids. No one would think that Jafar, the ruthless Grand Vizir of the court could laugh or have a good time. But of course, we could be our true selves in private.

We stared at the ceiling, and we stared into each other's eyes. Our lips met, and he whispered, "Lie on your side, I want to try something. Do you trust me?"

  
"You know I do." I laid on my side, and I felt him slide his cock in my entrance from behind. He kissed along my neck, leaving little love bites along the way as he thrust in and out of me. I gasped at the new sensation. It felt nothing short of incredible. He touched me everywhere, making my clit throb as he began to pound in and out of me. I soon felt my inner walls clamp down on his cock and he moaned as he said my name like a prayer, his movements soon sloppy as he reached his climax, filling me.

We held each other as we came down from our shared highs. "I have to go to bed," I finally said. "Thank you, for this. I needed this."

Jafar kissed me, "I know. It's a crime to steal these moments with you. Dream of me?"

I kissed him back. "Always."

I dressed and fixed my hair. I put my daggers back on me, and before I left, we shared one last searing kiss that left us both breathless. I went back to my bedroom, and ran a bath. I bathed myself, and got ready for bed.

I had a mission to do, and I wanted to be well rested. Jafar already had everything set up with the guards, all that was needed was for me to pretend to be a damn damsel in distress so this young street rat could 'come to my rescue.' I hated to pretend to be so incapable, but what the hell? I wasn't born with my feminine wiles for nothing, after all...


	7. The Mysterious Girl

Aladdin

This morning's heist was a strange, smooth success, and it unsettled the young thief as he ate guava and figs with Abu on a rooftop close to his home in Flea Catcher's Alley. The entire day felt off to him, but Abu didn't seem all that concerned, which was unsettling. Why did he suddenly get this strange feeling that something was off somehow?

He decided to go to the market for more supplies, and then he saw the girl. She was wandering around the various clothing stalls, and she picked up a shawl that was expensive, based on the amount of beading and embroidery on it.

She took it, and the shopkeeper said, "You had better be able to pay for that, Missy. No one steals from my cart."

The beefy shopkeeper grabbed her arm, and was ready to chop it off, but Aladdin rushed in there without thinking, and said, "Zoe! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you. Now, you know that we can't be late for our next doctor's appointment."

"What are you doing?" She whispered, raising an eyebrow.

"Just play along," Aladdin said.  
She shrugged, and assumed a look of complete blankness where she appeared really stupid.

"Oh, Santa how are you?" She greeted Aladdin.

The shopkeeper eyed them both with extreme skepticism. "Do you know this girl?"

Aladdin sighed dramatically. "Sadly, yes. She's my sister. She's um...well, a little touched in the head."

"Keep her away from my stall!" The shopkeeper shouted at them. Abu jumped up on his shoulder, and Aladdin saw that guards were almost on them.

He ducked them into an alleyway, and he kissed her. She kissed him back, but somehow, the guards found them.

"HELP!!" She screamed. The guards came to them, and the guards questioned her, but then she lifted down her hood, and revealed that she was Princess Jasmine!

"What should we do with this street rat who tried to press his advantage?" The lead guard asked the Princess.

Aladdin's heart ran cold when her kind expression was replaced by a cold, calculated one. "Throw him in the dungeons, the Grand Vizir will want to question him thoroughly. _Very_ thoroughly."

As the shackles were placed on him, he shouted, "It's not true, she let me kiss her!"

Jasmine laughed coldly. "An interesting theory that I'm sure that Jafar will doubtless believe. As it is, I'm certain that I will have to scrub my mouth thoroughly of any toxins his mouth might have spread to mine. Goodness knows he already stole my virtue."

"She's lying!" Aladdin protested.

"Yeah, right, street rat. Come on, boy, you're coming with us," The lead guard ordered. He was roughly pulled along, and Abu was nowhere to be found.

He also lost track of Princess Jasmine, but the way she said the Grand Vizir's name with such casual fondness told him all that he needed to know: The rumors were true, they were lovers! Or, if they weren't intimately involved, they were certainly working together.

He had a bag put over his head, and he had no clue where he was going until they lifted the bag off of his head, and he was in the palace dungeons.

A wizened old man was sitting in the dungeon with him, and he cackled. "What's got you all flustered boy? I've got me a way outta here."

If Aladdin was a smart boy beyond being able to steal and survive, he would have been much more suspicious about the arrival of the old man in rags as being too convenient. But as it was, Aladdin discovered that he didn't care, he was willing to do whatever it took to get out of his prison cell.

"Fine, what's your offer, old man?" Aladdin asked, genuinely curious at this point. "I'm in here because I was accused of raping the Princess. I didn't touch her beyond kissing her. But come on, she was so pretty, I just had to, man."

The old man cackled. "Yeah, well, that's love for ye. It ain't no logical thing. Now, my offer is this: ye get me a very special lamp in the desert, and we both get super rich, and can live like we're King's. How's about it?"

Aladdin wondered where Abu was, and decided that he didn't care. Where the heck was Abu when the Princess laid her trap for him to just fall into? The answer was no where to be found. He was the smart one, he guessed.

"Sure, but why do you need me?"

"Well, my back ain't what it used to be, boy," The old man answered. "I need a boy like you with a good strong back to go in after it, and bring it back to me. Then, you and I go our separate ways. Deal?"

"Deal." They shook hands and then Aladdin looked around and asked, "But um, how are we getting out of here? I don't see any escape doors."

The old man grinned slyly, and hobbled over to a stone in the wall, and pushed it in. A door slid open, and they escaped! But as Aladdin came out of the dungeons, he saw a sickening sight of his monkey friend Abu's body smashed dead on a wall.

Aladdin cried silent tears for his friend, but he had no time for his grief, because the old man was guiding him to a horse, and he climbed up behind him on a big black stallion.

Aladdin thought it was a bit odd that the old man knew so much about horses, but the old man seemed to know where they were going, so Aladdin didn't question things.

But when a huge tiger cave guardian thing popped out of the desert sand dunes, Aladdin heard a horse draw up in the distance, but as the Cave of Wonders allowed him entrance, he went down into the cave, and as he bypassed a fortune of gold and jewels, he found an old dusty oil lamp.

He came up the steps, and found the Princess beside the Grand Vizir. They were standing close together, too close to be friends that was for certain.

"Well, our little thief has managed to retrieve what belongs to us," Jasmine said silkily.

"Ah yes, Princess, patience," Jafar said, smirking. "Do be a good boy and hand us the map, street rat. Or you will anger my kitten, and believe me, you don't want her claws to come out."

Jasmine kissed Jafar's temple and said, "Don't be long, my snake."

Jafar kissed her back. When she rode off, Jafar turned back to Aladdin, and said, "I'm afraid that you know our secret now, boy, and as such, we both do not believe in loose ends."

"You'll never get away with seducing her for your own ends!" Aladdin threatened. "I'll tell the Sultan! He'll believe me."

"Your word against mine?" Jafar laughed. "Believe me, boy, I have done more things with the Princess than you have dreamed of in your filthiest fantasies. Are you a virgin, boy?"

Aladdin blushed. "Yes."

"Pity. It doesn't matter though, it is time for you to die, I'm afraid." Jafar brandished a dagger, and Aladdin had...nothing. He tried to wrestle with the Grand Vizir, but he was much too strong, and when Aladdin felt Jafar's blade go into him, and twist, he felt like he was being sawed in half.

Jafar drew back his blade, and Aladdin saw a sort of tube thing come out of his stomach. Then another, and another. He saw Princess Jasmine get off her horse, and she crouched over him.

"Well, street rat, it was nice while it lasted," She laughed coldly. "A pity you couldn't come to our wedding. But we thank you for your contribution to our cause."

Aladdin felt something metallic slice into his throat, and as his vision darkened, the last thing he saw was the Princess and the Grand Vizir exchange a passionate kiss, and then he knew nothing at all in this life...


	8. Future Events

Jafar

After returning to the palace, the enigmatic Grand Vizir rubbed the magic lamp. A big blue djinn, or genie popped out of it, and he made his first wish: to have the Sultan as his slave.

"But master," The blue genie reminded him, "I'm only allowed to grant three--"

Jafar used his cobra staff on the genie, and as the magic took effect, he chained the genie in his laboratory, and he used several wishes to shape Agrabah into his own image. With the Sultan under his control, he moved ahead with his plans of ultimate power: to become Sultan through marrying the Princess.

He found her playing with her tiger, and Rajah growled at him, but let him pass as he kept one hand behind his back.

"Oh, hello, my snake," Jasmine greeted. "And how is our prisoner today?"

Jafar smiled. "He's anxious to be free of our control, but I have a gift for you, for our anniversary."

Jasmine's eyes went wide. "Of course! Aww, Jafar you shouldn't have. What is this gift?"

He knelt at her feet, and presented a beautiful diamond and ruby engagenent ring. Her whole face lit up as she realized what he was doing. "Jasmine, I never originally planned on making you mine, but love had other plans. Will you do me the greatest honor and marry me? I love you, Princess, and I will love you forever."

He waited for a long time before Jasmine said happily, "Yes, Jafar. Of course, I will marry you."

He slid the ring on her ring finger, but as he went to kiss her, she warned, "Just know that if you betray me, I will kill you. I swear it by Allah Himself."

Jafar felt a momentary flash of fear deep down in his bones, but he understood. He knew that her love for him would only last if they both remained loyal to one another. He certainly had planned to do just that.

  
They shared a lovely beautiful kiss, and they spent the rest of the evening celebrating their engagement with the entire kingdom. When they announced their engagement to the kingdom, people were shocked, and some rebelled, but in the end, they began to behave when heads began to be chopped off for speaking out against their new Sultana and Sultan.

A week after their engagement was announced, the Sultan died peacefully in his sleep. Jasmine fed him nightshade in his tea, and he drifted off to death peacefully, surrounded by all of his toys and stuffed plush tigers on his bed.

Jasmine had gone into mourning for a year, and then they were wed immediately after. But it was during their honeymoon, that Jasmine discovered that she was pregnant. He cast a spell, and discovered that the baby would be a Prince.

When their son was born, Jasmine presented the Prince to him, and said, "He shall be named after you, my snake."

He kissed his son on the forehead and said, "I think that is a fabulous idea. Thank you, kitten."

Jasmine looked up at him, and winked, "No, thank you. For without you, I would not be as happy as I am now, with you."

He laid his son in his wife's arms for her to nurse him, and he captured her lips with his own.

"I love you, pussycat."  
"And I love you, my snake."  
"Always?" He asked.

"Always," Jasmine agreed, kissing him even more sweetly than before as she cradled their son to her breast, as the sun rose high over Agrabah and the future of their kingdom; their legacy was complete, and now, they could rule long and well with their future heirs around them, always...

The End


End file.
